Abuse
by meyalious
Summary: Rin's husband is abusing her and cheating on her. Read to see what she does about it.


I'm not a crazy woman. I want to make that a very important detail and I want to make sure that you all know that he drove to this. It started out as a normal love affair, scracth that, a extrodinary love affair. Every night was wonderful and everyone thought we were the perfect married couple until he started beating and cheating on me. It started out with one drunk night were he sleep with my best friend Kaugra. I caught him and he promise never to do it again. I was a fool cause I believed him. Then it became an every other night thing but he always came back to me, I thought he would always come back to me. Do you know what is worse? He sleep with my friends: Kaugra, Kanna, Mimi and even his own brother's wife and my adopted sister Kagome.

I remeber the night I caught him with Kagome. It happened like this...

I strolled down the hall way in my new lacey white night gown. Sesshy was not in our room so I wanted to vist him in his study. I knocked on the door but he didn't respond. I heard him grunt and a woman groan. My face turn white_** 'He wouldn't do that here. Would he?'**_ I open the door slightly to see him on top of Kagome. That was the last straw! I became enreged and flung open the door.

"Rin what the hell are you doing in here?!" He yelled.

"About to say good-bye to my good for nothing husband and his whore. You stooped so low. Kagome!? Honestly, couldn't you do better than steal your brother's hagg?!" I screamed. Kagome looked down in shame and Sesshoumaru came towwards me and grabbed me by my throat. His red eyes looked harshly on me and he carried me to our room. He beat me leaving bruises on my arm and stomache and told me that I am his and I do what he wants and should never stand up to him. Then he raped me. I was ashamed and I still can't believe he did that. There was no one to turn other than Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was shocked to find out what happened. He knew Kagome was cheating and their relationship ened because of it but with Sesshomarru of all people! He clean my bruises and told me I could stay with him but I refused. I went back home to find Sesshomarru drunk and with another whore. He became pissed at me for inturupting and leaving the house with out his permission and he beat me with a sword leaving cuts on my back. The day after he beat me cause I did not want to sleep with him. Things were getting out of hand.

The day after he left on a buisness trip and I ran to Inuyasha. I couldn't take the abuse and needed comfort. Inuyasha gave me that and on that day we turned from friends into lovers. The next day came and I didn't want to leave. "You don't have to you know. Stay here with me and I will give you the love a real man should." Inuyasha said and wipped a tear from my eye. I didn't know he was awake. His eyes showed love and begged me to stay but I knew I had to go back. Sesshoumarru would eventually find me here and kill Inuyasha. I couldn't let that happened.

I went home right before Sesshoumarru arrived. I saw him walk through the door in his messed up shirt and thought how he didn't deserve me.

"Rin!" he called. I went to him in distain.

"Why don't you be useful and get to work." he said unbutting my shirt. I looked way from him in disguished. The pig acctually thought that I was one of his damn whores. He forced my face towards him and gave me that look that said give me what I want or else. I gave it to him but my love belonged to Inuyasha and it was like I wasn't there. During that horrible moment I hatched a plan. I was going to poisen his ass, keep the money and go off with Inuyasha.

I mixed some chemicals and pour them in his favorite wine. He was fucking Kagome up stairs and I knew how to get him drink it during this time with ous thinking anything of it. I walked into the room their where in with my sexy little maids outfit.

"What the hell you doing here bitch?" he asked.

"I have a surprise for you baby." I said sweetly. He smirked and said," You finally learned your place. Two bitches and my favorite wine, tonight is going to be perfect." I smiled, walked over and poured him his wine. I watched him drink it slowly and give some to Kagome.

"Do you want some?" he said and I replied,"Nope, all for you baby." Right after I said this he began to cough up blood. I smirked and watched him hold his throat, look over at that dead whore and then watch me.

"Why Rin? I thought you loved..." he fell to the floor dead.

"I didn't love you and you messed with the wrong girl you slut." I said and left the house. I went to Inuyasha's house and knocked on his door. He didn't answer so I got the key he gave me and opened the door. The house was dark so I flipped on the switch and saw Inuyasha dead on the floor.His throat was slit and he looked like he was ambushed. There was a note on his body. It read...

_Rin, I knew you where having an affair with my brother and I told you yor where mine. This would teach about going of with other men._

_Your Master,_

_Sesshomarru_

Sesshoumarru had taken everything. My pride, my treasure, friends and the most important person Inuyasha. I went to the kitchen found a pen and a paper and sat down next to Inyasha. I hope you all really understand what happened to me and learn from my mistakes so that this doesn't happend again. I should have video tape Sesshomarru beating me and give it to the police or change my idententy or something. I don't regret killing him though. Mabye I would or I wouldn't but the point is it went to fair. I may not go have where my beloved Inuyasha is but I can assure you that I'm not end up in hell with Sesshoumarru and that whore Kagome.

_Yours Truely,_

_Rin Takashi_

So it happened that night that Rin killed her husband, her ex friend and killed herself next to her lover. Women all over the world learn a lesson from her and movies where made after her. She help bring down the abuse rate around the world but the question remains if she ever got to be with her lover or see Sesshomarru again...

Please learn something from Rin. Call the authorities, run-away but don't fight back unless neccasiry. I wrote this story because to many times I open the newspapers and read about things like this happen.


End file.
